Mystery of Namonaki Pharaoh
by Aonya
Summary: It isn't PG-13 material yet, but once Yugi gets out of the hospital, there will be some mild shounen-aiyaoi involved. 3 I used the dub names for the sake of time and memory, so...yeah.


**My Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan-Fic**

**CHAPTER 1: NAMONAKi PHARAOH TRANSLATES TO NAMELESS PHARAOH**

A short spiky-haired teenager pushed open the local game shop's door. He yawned widely, and then looked down the street to see if his friend was coming. The boy's name is Yugi Mutou, age 14, student at Domino High School. He glanced down at the pyramid-shaped Egyptian artifact that he wore around his neck. _The Millennium Puzzle..._ he thought, smiling down at it. A girl with short brown hair, a blue skirt, and a pink top came running down the street. "Yugi, hurry up! We're gonna be late!!" she screeched, grabbing Yugi by his collar and dragging him down the street. "Ow! Stoppit, Téa!" he said groaning, "Are you trying to kill me?!" The girl stared at him with her eyes narrowed. "Yugi, don't you remember what happened yesterday? I wanna get there early so Ushio doesn't... Well, you know." Yugi groaned. Yes, he did know. Ever since Ushio broke out of the Illusion of Avarice, he's been after Yugi, even though that night was a blur to him anyway. All he knew was that Yugi still owed him ¥400,000 equal to $3,200, but it wasn't a fact...

Yugi shrugged it off. "Ah, Téa, could you please let go of me?!" They had arrived at the schoolyard and everyone was staring at Yugi and Téa. Téa glanced down. "Oops, sorry, Yugi..." she said nervously. Yugi looked around for their other friends, Joey and Tristan. "I don't see them anywhere..." he said nervously. When the two of them are gone, that could mean bad news...

"Eh, stupid teachers!" Yugi heard someone say. He wheeled around, and Joey and Tristan were standing right behind him. Joey was a tall teenager, with blonde hair and brown eyes. He and Yugi had been friends for about a year, and their friendship was extremely strong. Tristan was a little shorter than Joey, with dark brown hair, and brown eyes. "What happened?" Yugi asked, although he wasn't very sure he wanted to know.

"Thought we were picking on some kid because we were chasing him," Tristan said, as they headed for the entry way to the school. Yugi groaned. Joey and Tristan still had a bad reputation from when they used to pick on him. "So, what really happened?" Téa asked, pretending to be interested. Joey snorted. "Téa, I know you... You're on'y pretendin' to be interested." Téa grinned. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, I'm just so bored with your excuses, guys." Joey frowned. "This one's the truth. That kid was a famed mugger back in my middle school days. Yugi probably knows about him, don'tcha Yugi?" Yugi nodded. "I had appointments with him three times a week," Yugi said in a bemused sort of tone.

Joey grinned. "And then he went to high school," Yugi continued, "And it increased to about every school day, and if he saw me on the weekend, those days too. Well, by then he had a gang and all..." They arrived in the classroom, but the teacher wasn't there yet. Yugi glared at Téa. "You said we were gonna be late!" he said angrily. Téa smiled sheepishly.

"Late for being early..." she said matter-of-factly. Yugi sat down at a desk, and reached inside his backpack. He pulled out a book about ancient Egypt that he and his mind partner, Yami Pharaoh / Yugioh / Atemu ,thought might be useful in the attempt to find out more about Yami's past. He opened to a chapter entitled "The Greatest Pharaoh in History - Master of the Shadow Games, Kindred Soul, Caring Monarchy" and there it was-the Eye of Horus, the same symbol that is on the Millennium Puzzle! Yugi stared in amazement. Téa looked over his shoulder. "The Greatest Pharaoh...? Would that be the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle?" she whispered in Yugi's ear. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah. Turns out his name was Atemu. It says here that much of his kingdom thought that he was dead, but his most loyal disciples knew that his soul was trapped within the Millennium Puzzle. There was a funeral procession the next day, and it seemed eight other people had died too. Some of them being people whom Atemu saw as a threat, others being people that volunteered to be trapped with Atemu within their Millennium Items. And only one-that being Anubis-Atemu did not know he trapped. So I guess Atemu was weakened from about five thousand years in a puzzle, and his memory went with his strength, until I sovled the puzzle. His strength returned, but I guess his spirit was reborn... And his memories, lost unto the sands of time."

Téa, Joey, and Tristan stared. "Wait a minute. Re-wind. Yugi, repeat that first part," Joey said. "Oh, and the middle part too..." Tristan added, "and the end-y part," Joey continued. Yugi almost burst out in laughter. Tristan shrugged and said, "I thought the spirit's name was Yami," he said, trying not to talk too loud because their classmates were starting to come in. "Me too," Yugi said, "But Yami is a native name. He had to have an Egyptian name too..." Tristan nodded in agreement. Their classmates were now all in the room, and then their teacher arrived. Yugi sighed and put away the book as Téa, Tristan, and Joey went to sit down. It was going to be a long, nerve-wracking day for him...and the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.

The schoolbell rang. Yugi couldn't wait to get out of this classroom. When Yugi got home, he threw his backpack down on the floor, ran up to his room. His grandpa was waiting with a few more books about ancient Egypt. "Hello, Yugi," he said, "I found these in my closet. You said that the spirit of the puzzle wanted to know more about the past in Egypt... Well, I heard you telling Téa." Yugi grinned. "Thanks Grandpa," he said, hugged his grandpa, and then sat down at his desk to read the book. "I'll be looking on the Internet for more info, if you'd like," his grandpa said. Yugi nodded. "Sure, that'll work..." And with that, he left Yugi and closed the door. Yami's spirit appeared next to Yugi.

"Yugi, did you find out anything?" he asked. "Your name is Atemu... You got the name of Pharaoh from your father, king Akunumkanon. You sacrificed your soul for your kingdom and then you ended up in this puzzle." Yami stared at him. "Atemu...?" he repeated, as if to taste the word. Yugi nodded. "And these years people have referred to you as _namonaki_ Pharaoh..." Yami looked a little uncomfortable, which was strange, because he had the most courage of anyone Yugi knew. "Nameless... Pharaoh?" he translated. "As in... Only certain people could decipher the hieroglyphs?" Yugi nodded. "It's okay though. At least now we know... Atemu." Yami shook his head.

"It could be fake. We have to consult someone we know," he said. Yugi shrugged, and sighed. "Maybe Ishisu can help. Although I think you're supposed to... Well... You know... Find your memory on your own. It's supposed to be somewhere in the Millennium Puzzle, along with your true power, Yami." Yami nodded. "I guess so..." Yugi pulled on his pajamas. "Well, I'm going to bed, Yami... It's late, and I have school tomorrow." Yami nodded. "I understand," he said, and then disappeared back into Yugi's mind. Yugi fell asleep with ease.

Yami stared restlessly at the walls in his soul room. Normally, he would have walked around aimlessly, trying to find his lost memory, or some secret to his power, but tonight, all he could do was sit and worry. "It's a fact," he told himself, "I'm getting Yugi into more trouble than he needs to be in, and because his friends care for him so much, they've been being pulled into it too. And it's my fault. It was my fault when Yugi fainted in the Shadow Realm while fighting Pegasus. It was my fault when Yugi was almost killed by Marik because Marik's uncontrolable greed had to have the Millennium Puzzle. It was... My fault when Yugi faced pain in the virtual world, because I didn't take care of him very well. And it was my fault when Joey was controlled by Marik... And when I almost let the shadows take Yugi...and when I let the Seal of Oricalcos take over me...obsessed with a lust for power... I'm getting Yugi into too much pain... Too much trouble... And yet he still treats me like I'm his best friend... Why though? Is there... Still something about Yugi that I still don't understand? Maybe he's been trying to tell me all along that guilt trips are pointless. But still... It's sort of... Strange." He got up off the floor, and headed up a set of stairs to a door. He opened the door, and there was an empty room. He looked around, and then turned back.

"I don't really feel like going through the doors tonight," he muttered, "but really, what else is there to do?" He gasped. "Maybe when Shadi entered our mind, Yugi found the room of my true power! But if only I had stayed to watch. If only I had... Stayed to watch. I could have found the room of my power, but my past would still be a mystery. There's nothing I can do." Yugi, who usually wandered the corridors of his mind, came into Yami's soul room. Yami looked up. "Yugi? But I thought-" Yugi smiled. "I am sleeping. But what do you think dreams are? Adventures in your mind with the element of illusion." Yami smiled slightly.

"Yes, adventures in your mind. But why visit me?" Yugi grinned. "I could sense your worry, Yami. You're worried that you've hurt me too much, right?" Yami looked almost surprised. "Well-" "You are, aren't you? Yami it's okay, look, I'm still alive. I promise you... I'll help you find your true power and your memory. I'm sure that we can unlock the power of the pharaoh together..." "Yugi..." Yami said, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Yugi had never seen him like this before... "Yami...?"

He turned away from Yugi. "Yugi...just imagine. Without me... You'd... You'd be able to live a normal life without putting your friends in danger. However...because of me...your friends...they've almost gotten killed quite a few times. One thing will lead to another, and if I keep... If I keep screwing up like this, soon you and your friends will cease to exist. I don't know the extent of the power of the puzzle; for all I know...I could be evil..." Yugi shook his head, and grabbed Yami's hand. "You're not evil. Perhaps to what is evil to us...but not me. To me... You are a great friend," he said, stepping in to give Yami a hug. Yami pulled away. "Yugi... You don't get it... I've put you in more danger than I've put myself into. You've sacrificed yourself so many times for me..." Yugi shook his head.

"And you've always saved me. When I fainted in the Shadow Realm... You beat Pegasus and saved me... You've always been by my side for support... And I can't thank you enough for that."

Yami looked almost surprised. "Yugi...I just...I don't think I can take it. It's going to drive me insane. You have no idea..." Yami said, sitting down on the floor against a wall. Yugi smiled at him, and sat next to him, and grabbed his hand once again. "Pharaoh..." Yami looked over at Yugi, and Yugi stared back, both of them looking into each other's purple eyes, with a look of love and passion. Yugi hugged Yami. Yami looked shocked. The moment seemed to freeze in time, and then a loud crash was heard in Yugi's room.

Yugi's eyes snapped open, and he sat up quickly, looking around his room. He didn't see anything, but he got up and pulled on his slippers, and walked around the room, examining every bit of furniture and carpet. Sighing, he dragged himself sleepily back to his bed, kicked off his slippers, and climbed underneath the covers, and once again, fell asleep, with Yami sitting in a corner of one of the many rooms in his soul room silently crying and worrying about what was going to happen to Yugi and his friends in the future.

**CHAPTER 2: WHATEVER LiES BEYOND THE MORNiNG iS A LiTTLE LATER ON**

"Oh gawd, if Yugi's running late again..." Téa grumbled angrily, storming to Yugi's house, but she stopped when she didn't see Yugi's grandfather outside sweeping. She knocked on the door of the shop. "Mr. Mutou!" she called, hoping that Yugi's grandfather would hear her, and sure enough, she heard storming inside, and then Yugi's grandfather hurried to the door, and pulled it open.

"Téa, what a wonderful surprise! Yugi's not going to school today, though," Mr. Mutou said solemnly. Téa looked worried. Mr. Mutou never talked like this. "What's wrong with him?" she asked, sounding extremely concerned. Mr. Mutou sighed. "He told me not to tell anyone... Not even you or Joey... But... Well, here goes. Yugi is extremely sick...he's in his bed right now, but if it gets any worse, I'm going to have to take him to the hospital." Téa's eyes grew wide in a state of shock. "Yugi..." she said, staring up at his bedroom window. "Do you want to see him?" Mr. Mutou asked. Téa nodded. "Yeah..."

Mr. Mutou lead her inside and up to Yugi's bedroom. Téa saw Yugi, and she let out a small scream of shock.

"YUGI!" she screeched, running over to his bedside.

Yugi slowly opened one of his eyes. They looked empty... His skin was pale, and he looked to be in pain. "T...Téa..." he said slowly, his voice sounding weak, as Téa had heard it be so many times before. "Yugi..." she said, her eyes filling up with tears. Mr. Mutou looked away; he didn't want to see Yugi in this much pain. "Téa...I...I...Te-Tell Joe..y..." he began, struggling to speak. "Yugi... You don't have to speak," Téa said, grabbing his hand, "I'm here for you..." Yugi shook his head. "No...Téa...you don't under...stand...tell Joe...y...I...a-am...d-dy...ing..." Téa used her hand to stifle a cry. "Yugi! Don't talk that way!" she said burying her face into Yugi's pillow. Yugi looked at her, his eyes didn't seem empty and emotionless anymore, but full of worry. "Don't...cry..." Yugi said weakly, before losing consciousness. Téa noticed that he wasn't breathing. She slowly got up. "Mr. Mutou... You'd better get Yugi to a hospital NOW." Yugi's grandfather nodded, and grabbed the phone, dialed 9-1-1, and told them the emergancy.

"My grandson has stopped breathing altogether! We need to get him to Domino Hospital right away!" "Of course," said the voice on the phone. Mr. Mutou hung up, and walked over to Yugi's bed. He grabbed Yugi's puzzle, and put it around the pale boy's neck, then, with Téa's help, they lifted him up, and brought him downstairs. The ambulance arrived, and the paramedics rushed in with a stretcher and put Yugi on it. Téa and Mr. Mutou followed them into the back of the ambulance. Téa began to cry.

Two paramedics climbed into the back with them and shut the door; and there was one who started the ambulance and was driving to the hospital. One of the paramedics put Yugi onto a life support machine, the other began the heimlich manuever. "Okay, he's breathing again..." the lady paramedic said. She sat down next to Téa. "He'll be okay," she told Téa. Téa shook her head. "I don't know... I mean, I've seen him weak like this before, but...this is the worst." They arrived at the hospital, and Yugi was rushed into the ER.

Téa, who felt that she shouldn't watch, rushed over and used the phone to dial Tristan's cell phone number. He answered. "Téa, where are you? School's going to start in like, five minutes!" Téa sighed angrily. "Hello to you too, Tristan. Look, Yugi's been hospitalized. He's extremely sick. You and Joey had better get your sorry little carcasses down to the hospital so Yugi can see you. He needs us to be here for him!" "Yugi's sick?" Tristan said. Joey overheard, and he grabbed the phone from Tristan. "WHAT?! Yuge's sick?! We'd betta git down to dat hospital!" Tristan grabbed his phone back. "We'll be right there." He hung up, and so did Téa. She fell into a chair. A nurse saw her, and sat by her. "What's wrong...?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh...hi. My friend Yugi is in the ER..." Téa said, staring at the floor. The nurse's eyes grew wide. "That's hard part of life that he's going through. He's on the verge of life and death...hopefully, he will be able to continue along the path of life." Téa looked up at her. "Hey, that sounded cool..." The nurse smiled. "I've sort of always had a way with words, but that's not the point. You'd better get in there to watch him, or are you waiting for someone?" "I'm waiting for our friends, Joey and Tristan." The nurse put her arm around Téa. "Well, look over there. Your friends," she said, pointing to the door. "Joey! Tristan!" Téa said, getting up, and hugging Joey. "Téa...how's Yugi?" "I...don't know..." she said, but she lead them to the ER. The doctors were still fighting to keep Yugi alive.

"YUGI! YOU'VE GOT TEH FIGHT IT!" Joey bellowed. "JOEY SHUT UP!" Téa said, whacking him, "I said we had to be here for Yugi, not yell at him! You're brain-dead!" Tristan shook his head. "Both of you, calm down. Look at Yugi. He's in more pain than I've ever seen him in..." Téa nodded nervously. "Yeah..." She glanced over at Yugi's unconscious being, and her eyes welled up with tears. "I can't believe...we might lose him..." Joey put his hand on Téa's shoulder. "It'll be okay. I promise, Yugi'll be all right..."


End file.
